<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rat by uwom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410652">The Rat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom'>uwom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Chinese New Year, Digital Art, Gen, Horror, Surgery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't worry, I'm a professional. I know what I'm doing, so keep it quiet if you don't want something worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>No Noise</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Unfiltered</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't help but feel like his design isn't very eastern, but there's always the bottom half of his design. I based him off of a modern doctor of traditional Chinese medicine with a mix of a plague doctor, but it got lost along the way. I need to redesign him later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>